


where the night never ends

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shrager asked me if you drive me crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the night never ends

**Author's Note:**

> The Unusuals, Walsh/Beaumont, dancing  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593598.html?thread=82882750#t82882750

"So, Shrager asked me tonight if you drive me crazy." 

Jason lifts an eyebrow as he glances at Allison because there are many ways that that comment could be construed and not all of them are good. "I require further explanation," he says and Allison honest to God giggles as she does a complicated little shimmy that causes her half unzipped half-dress to move not at all. 

Jason stops thinking for a minute at the visual, comes back to earth when he reminds himself that while he may be completely sober, Allison is definitely not. No more girls' nights out with Shrager, he thinks.

But then again, that comment could be a leading one. 

"Because you never take me dancing." She's pouting and he hides a grin as he comes up behind her, rests one hand on her hip, the other unzipping the dress the rest of the way. It pools to a puddle at her feet and she leans back against him, does another one of those little shimmys. 

He might not drive her crazy, he thinks, but she's doing it to him right now. 

"Did you tell her," he asks, pressing a kiss to the place where her neck and shoulder meet, the very place that drives her wild, "that I do all my dancing in the sheets?" 

Allison's laugh this time is low, throaty. Promising. "I may have mentioned it..." 

Which, shit. There are some things he'd rather his partner not know about him. He opens his mouth to say as much, but Allison performs a perfect pivot, turning in his arms and covering her mouth with his. He kisses her until she pulls away and when she does, she murmurs, "Dance with me, Jason." 

Mama Walsh always told him it wasn't nice to refuse a lady, and Jason's not about to start now. 


End file.
